Prince Birthday
by CuddleLover96
Summary: It's bel's birthday today. They all gived him a gift. But the frog gave a two gift? Why? I suck at sammaries please read and review. Doki-doki


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. It belongs to Amano Akira.

**Warning: YAOI! Don't like don't read. Already warned you.**

**A/N: **Minna-san.. My Sister is going to have her exam test. Wish her a good luck. ^^ Ah, Please read and review.

**

* * *

**

**Prince Birthday**

"It's the prince birthday today!" Bel said.

"Yea. We know" Fran said in a monotone voice.

"How?"

_FLASHBACK.  
_

"_It's the prince birthday tomorrow"_

"_Okay." _

"_You should give me a gift! Present, present, present and PRESENT!"_

"_Okay, Okay" Then Fran went to the bathroom to take a bath. But Suddenly the so-called prince went to bug him._

"_Ushishishi, It's the prince birthday tomorrow" _

"_Bel-senpai once is enough. You already told the whole varia. Now go."_

_Stab._

"_Ushishi, Your so mean to the pri—" Bel was cut of by Fran_

"_Fake prince"_

_Stab_

"_The fro—"  
_

"_Fran" _

"_The froggy is mean to the prince"  
_

"_Fake prince-senpai, please get out now. Stop bugging me. Go find the idiot commander to bug him"_

_Stab._

"_No one orders the prince you peasant"_

"_Okay, okay, you win. Now can you go out?"_

"_Say please."_

"_Tch. If you don't get out now. I'll close the door."_

"_Ok—" Fran closed the door. It's good that Bel is fast that's why he can dodge it._

_END OF FLASHBACK  
_

"Oh, yea. I almost forgot you almos hurt the pri—"

"Fake prince"

"Will you stop cutting off the prince?"

"Okay"

"Now, You'll have your punishment" Fran sighed. 'Hmm? Is he letting me to punish him? Somethings wrong with MY froggy' Bel thought

"Okay"

"….. I'll let you for now"

"Hmm? Kay. Oh, fake prince I almost forgot to tell you. Go to the kitchen. They're almost done"

"Shishishi, Okay" Fran and Bel went to the kitchen. The kitchen was perfect. There's a glitters. The food was oh-so-yummy thing. There's a Meat, Pasta, Soft drinks, Deserts and many more.

"Ushishishi, Wow"

"Oh. Of course Bel, I cook all of them, while Squa-chan and Levi made the decorations, Bossu and Fran-chan is the one who made the idea, also Fran-chan is the one who bought these all" Lussuria said

"He did?"

"Yup. Happy birthday Bel-chan"

"Ushishishi, Thanks Luss nee-chan" Then they all ate.

"Oi Bel, here's your gift. A set of umbrellas."

"Ushishi, Thanks. Leviahtan." Levi tch-ed.

"Vroooooiii! Bel, this is for you. Happy birthday. It's a New Jacket your favorite"

"Ushishishi, Thanks Idiot commander"

"Vroooii! I'll let you call me that because it's your birthday"

"Hey, scum here's your."

"Wow, it's a card. The prince more money than you guys. Ushishishi. But thanks boss."

"Bel-chan. Here's your gift. It's your choice who you want to make the person dress like that."

"A maid outfit? Ushishishi. I know exactly who. Thanks Luss nee-chan."

"No problem at all Bel-chan" Bel stared at Fran.

"Oh my fucking God! Don't Bel-senpai. No way. No way in hell!"

"Ushishi, It's the prince birthday today. You should wear that. It's an order!" Then Fran wear it. He doesn't want to be a cactus. After changing his dress. He went to the kitchen. They all stare at Fran –except Xanxus of course- Fran can't pull down the dress cause the other part we'll go out. (A/N: Just imagine the dress kay?)

"Ushishishi, It's suits you"

"Senpai. Your so mean"

"Oh, Where's my gift?"

"Here."

"What's this? A Teddy Bear."

"And A necklace"

"Hmm? Oh, yea there is. Ushishishi."

"I also have one"

"Oh, it's us."

"Yup. I hope you like it"

"Of course I do"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Oh, senpai look up" Bel looked up and saw a green plant

"Ushishishi, Looks like I'll kiss the frog" Bel said. While Fran keep hiding his blush

"y-yea" Bel kissed Fran on the lips. It was full of passion and love. Bel hold Fran's waist to deepen the kiss while Fran hold Bel's nec. They do not want to part. But the lack of air made them. They both panted.

"Happy birthday senpai"

"Ushishi, Thanks. I love you froggy"

"I love you too Bel-senpai"

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the ending. I hope you like it. Please read and review.


End file.
